awesome story
by akatsuki is here
Summary: this is a random, original story about a young boy entering the world of fantasy creatures
1. Chapter 1

You might think that vampires are not real but what would u do if u were face to face with a vampire?

Dave was an ordinary boy who had a rough upbringing. His parents were the best physicists' in the world and his brother (Steve) was an astronaut but Dave had no job and wanted to make anime, because of this his parents didn't like him much and his brother never respected him.

One day as Dave was walking home after going to his drawing lesson's he noticed something in the sky. When he looked up he noticed a meteor flying towards him. His body wouldn't move. He didn't know what to do. The flame from the meteor burnt some of his skin. He screamed as loud as he can but for some reason no one heard it.

The meteor left a trail of destruction and carnage but for some reason no one around noticed the object. It came so close to me that he collapsed on my knees. When the meteor hit the ground it rolled close to me and when he looked closely at it he could see a figure. It looked like a man…

The next day he woke up in hospital. He didn't know why. When he tried to think back to what happed it was blank. All he can remember was the man in the meteor. He could feel a burning sensation on his face. When he felt his face to see what was going on he could feel the burnt skin on his face. The doctor came in and was shocked to see that he was alive. The doctor asked him if he was ok. "I'm fine doc, but what happened to me" he asked calmly. "Uuummmm I don't really know, judging by the scorch marks on your face it looks like you were burnt at an incredibly high temperature and almost all your bones are broken, it's a miracle that your still alive" the doctor replied.

Dave asked the doctor who admitted him at the hospital, but surprisingly the doctor couldn't remember. His parents entered the room and they didn't seem worried or even act like they cared. His parents bought him some roses and left straight away. He felt like he didn't deserve to live, so he made his mind up to kill himself. When all the doctors went away he got to the top of the hospital and jumped. As he was falling he saw a man jumping from the ground to catch him. He didn't think that the man could catch him but then he could feel the man's hands gripping on to my hips. The man caught him but Dave resisted. He tried all he can do to escape but the man was too strong. While he was trying to escape Dave didn't notice that he was back on the roof of the building. When he finally noticed that he has landed in the roof again he was speechless.

When the man finally put him down, Dave took a close look at his face and asked "have I seen you some where before"

It was a tall man about 6 foot 6 inches with a silky smooth hair up to his shoulders and a moustache, he wore dark clothing and had a katana (sword) on him. When I noticed the katana I tried to run away but when I turned around he came in front of him and told him that he has no reason to fear him. After a couple minutes of silence Dave approached the man and introduced himself, the man introduced himself as jack sparrow. After a while both of them talked like close friends and then out of nowhere he said "I'm a vampire" …..


	2. Chapter 2

Dave couldn't believe what he had just heard. He didn't how to react to that so he just pretended it was a joke but then jack held Dave to the floor and then he got on top of him and showed him his fangs. Suddenly a girl came on the roof and pushed jack of. She was about 5 foot 6 inches, she was about 21 she had quite long hair that shined, and she also had a weird grin on her face as if she pushed him of just for fun. After having a close look at her he noticed that she looked an awful lot like jack. After a while of staring at her another girl came in but he didn't see her come on the roof it was as if she could run at an unnatural speed. She was about 14 and she looked like someone out of a cartoon, she stayed behind the other girl and she didn't speak a word. "Brother what have I told you about drinking blood" say's the first girl. She slowly turned around and noticed that he was still alive so she introduced herself as Taylor sparrow. Jack was getting up and was surprised to see her little sister here. It was as if jack didn't want to see her.

Once jack saw the other girl he ran toward her and started flirting with her even though his sister was right next to them. She raised her hand and flicked jack but somehow he ended up on the other side of the roof. "She's charlotte my best friend, you might not want to get on her bad side" Taylor said in a happy mood. "WHO THE F*** ARE YOU PEOPLE?" Dave said furiously.

They all turned around and said "we're vampires". Dave was actually quite calm and wasn't scared of them. He asked "are you going to hurt me". "Now what would be the point in that" said Taylor "so what do you want with me" Dave asked curiously "you are one of the chosen one" replied charlotte

Dave was totally confused and didn't know whether to trust these people or not. He really wanted to know what they meant by chosen one so he asked them. They started chatting among themselves for a bit but Dave overheard a couple of thinks they said like "can we trust him" "what if he's not the one" "are you sure that he is the one". After a couple of minutes of talking among themselves they turned to Dave and told him that he was destined to be king of the vampires along with 2 of his long lost brothers.

The first thing that Dave could say was "why me?" "Because you hold within you the blood of the great Moka and Tsukune" said charlotte "who are they" Dave asked curiously "They are the strongest vampires to ever live and you hold within you their blood" Dave was dumbfounded. He always thought that he was a normal boy who had no place in this world but apparently he was one of the 3 people who will rule the vampire world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Jack explained everything to Dave. He was shocked to say the least. How could he rule the vampire world? He wasn't a vampire. How could he be? He has never drank blood, he doesn't have fangs. This needed explaining and fast.

"AHH! She's touching me!" He heard someone yell. He looked around confused.

"Not touching." Charlotte said simply.

"Ahh! Touching me!" The voice yelled again.

"It's free air." Charlotte said teasing the voice. Dave looked around and saw a little blue... dog? It then licked Charlotte's face. "He licked me!" She shouted. Taylor ran to them and picked the dog up.

"Stitch." She said sounding disappointed. "You know you shouldn't lick Charlotte." Taylor walked away with Stitch in her arms.

"What is that?" He asked confused. Taylor looked over at him. It looked like she could murder him.

"He. He is my pet." She stated. "And he is an alien." She told Dave. Dave was confused.

"Stop being so defensive. How was he supposed to know?" Jack said to Taylor. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Just ignore her. She's being a drama queen again."

"I am not!" She yelled at Jack, all the while Dave stood there confused.

"Would someone like to tell me what is actually going on here?" He asked them.

"We explained, you are gonna be one of the three kings of the vampire world." Taylor said confused.

"How?!" He yelled growing angry now, they weren't giving him any of the answers he wanted. "I'm human."

"No you aren't, silly." Taylor said simply.

"Taylor, stop being childish." Jack said to her. She sighed.

"Fine. You are a vampire, just like us. Which explains how you didn't die when my brother here decided to fall off the dragon. You're such an idiot." She said to him.

"Wait. What?" Dave asked confused. "Dragons? and now I'm a vampire too?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah." Taylor said simply. "Now, you have to come with us back to the vampire world."


End file.
